Brittany genderswap: Santana as Santiago
by blanketlover
Summary: Santiago Lopez just left prison but only to find his baby mama has moved on
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Santiago and his older brother Puck was arrested six years ago for drug smuggling kilo of coke. Santiago who which had a girlfriend name Brittany S. Pierce the two grew up together not before long they started dating. Brittany who which had an older sister name Quinn. Quinn didn't like Santiago nor his brother Puck, But she did care for their younger sister Rachel. Rachel was different from her brothers, She never got in troubles like her brothers. Rachel did wanted to protect Brittany from her older brother Santiago. But when both Santiago and Brittany was sixteen. Brittany became pregnant. Santiago didn't expect it but told Brittany he'd be there. After two days from finding out Brittany was pregnant, Santiago and his brother Puck left Lima leaving everything behind. Rachel didn't like what her brothers had did do both her and Quinn agreed to help Brittany with the baby.

Chapter 1

Six years later

Santiago Pov:

"I can't believe I'm here in prison", Santiago told his brother Puck.

"Don't worry man you'll be out today then can we go back to Lima", Puck said to Santiago.

"How do you think Brittany is gonna react", Santiago said.

"Yo Lopez's it's time", The guard said to Santiago and Puck.

"You both ready to go", The guard asked.

"Yeah", They both said.

Brittany Pov"

I dropped my son off at Mercedes, So Sam and I go to Rachel and Quinn house. As I walked in the door with Sam I saw Rachel really mad with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Rachel what's wrong", I asked.

"Brittany can I talk to you in the kitchen alone", Rachel said.

"Sure", I said. As we both entered the kitchen.

"What's up Rachel", I said. She looked at me.

"Santiago and Puck just got out of jail yesterday", She said.

"What", I shriek!

"I know but you need to tell Sam as a heads up", She said.

"I know", I said. How can it be the father of my child is out of jail. I really don't want him near our son Mason.

Chapter 2

Santiago Pov:

Me and my brother Puck just got out of jail yesterday we are staying at a cheap hotel. I know I had talk to our sister Rachel.

"Yo Santiago what do we do now", Puck asked.

"Well first let's talk to Rachel", I said.

"Alright", Puck said.

"Let's go", I said.

We arrived at Rachel and Quinn's house by the time Rachel opened the door she was shock to see us.

"What are you doing her", Rachel growled.

"We came to see our lil sis", Puck said.

"Both of you got a lot of nerves", She said.

"Please Rachel we came here to start over again so I can at least make more amends with Brittany and my son Mason", I said while almost pleading.

"Sure whatever come in", Rachel said. As soon as they walked in Santiago looked at a picture on Rachel counter just to see a little boy name Mason Lorenzo Lopez with tanned skin and jet long curly black hair Santiago knew right then and there it was his son but he became curious when he saw a male blond holding Mason.

Chapter 3

Brittany Pov:

As I was making me, Sam, and Mason dinner I got a frantic phone call from my sister Quinn.

"Quinn what's wrong", I asked.

"Brittany it's time", She said. I knew then Santiago as I heard his voice in the background.

"Santiago is there is he", I said.

"Yes he is", She said. I knew then I couldn't run from my problems anymore. I had grabbed my car keys and son.

"Were going over to Auntie Rachie and Quinny", I told my son.

"Yay I can't can't waits to eatz their food", Mason said.

"Sam honey me and Mason are going over to Rachel and Quinn house", I told Sam.

"Ok be safe", He said. As we arrived I open up the door only to find Santiago and Puck there.

"Sup Britt", Puck said.

"Hi Puck", I said. Santiago didn't say anything, But looked at our son Mason and got down on one knee.

"Hi buddy", Santiago said.

"Hi Mason Lopez", Mason said. He looked identical to Santiago from every way.

Chapter 4

Santiago Pov:

I looked at my son then back at Brittany.

"We need to talk", I tell Brittany.

"Yea we do", She said. Mason went straight to the cookie jar to find candies while me and Brittany went into the kitchen.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi Santiago", She said.

"Look Britt I am so sorry I didn't mean for it or us to be this way", I said.

Brittany Pov:

Honestly I didn't want to hear what Santiago had to say.

"You sure Santiago", I said.

"How is he Mason I mean", Santiago said.

"He's doing fine as you can see Sam and I have really been taking care of him", I said not really thinking what I said.

"Wait who's Sam", Santiago growled.

"My boyfriend Sam Evans", I said.

"Brittany how could you let another man be around my son", Santiago said while putting a arrogant tone.

"Your son Sam has been playing your role since the day you left", I said.

"Look I don't care about him Mason is my son and he should stay away", Santiago growled.

Chapter 5

Santiago Pov:

I was so angry that she had him taking care of my son she better not have my son calling him "daddy".

"Look Santiago Sam is the only dad Mason knows", Britt said.

"I'm sorry I up and left but I would like to spend time with my son", I said while almost calming down.

"Ok San", She says. As we walked in the livingroom we see Mason jumping around everywhere.

"Stop it Mace before you get hurts", Brittany tells Mason.

"Ok Mama", Mason said while sitting down.

Brittany Pov:

As me and Mason came home Mason jumped on Sam.

"Hi Daddy", Mason said.

"Hi man", Sam said.

"Sam can I talk to you", I said while ruining the moment.

"Sure Britt", He said. We went into our bedroom and locked the door.

"Sam I saw Santiago", I said while fumbling with my fingers.

"What", He yelled!

"Sam", I said.

"No Britt he left you and Mason", Sam said.

"You need to do the right thing for you and Mason", Sam said. I took what Sam said to heart and thought all night long.

Santiago Pov:

"So you do you think Britt is gonna let you spend time with Mason", Puck said.

"I don't know man", I said.

"Look man I talk to Mercedes she said she sometimes babysit Mason", Puck said.

"Ok", I said a bit confused.

"Ok she said Mason thinks Sam is his real dad", Puck said.

"What", I growled.

"No way man I'm gonna get Britt and our son back", I said.

"Ok man", Puck said.

I thought to myself I have to get this Sam guy out of the picture.

Chapter 6

Brittany Pov:

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing as I got up and opened it I see Santiago looking really mad.

"Santiago what's wrong", I asked him. Before he could answer Sam stood behind me.

"Can I help you", Sam asked. Santiago looked up and down at Sam angry.

"Yes you can stay away from my son", Santiago growled balling up his fists. I was so scared I never seen him life this.

"Your son let me rephrase the sentence for you he's yours biologically but mine considering the fact I've been taking care of him", Sam said.

"Yeah whatever", Santiago said.

"Boys please stop Mason is still sleep", I begged them.

"Fine", Santiago said then left.

Santiago Pov:

A few hours later

I was sitting on my couch till my doorbell ranged I open the door to see Britt.

"Hey Britt", I said while nodding to her to come in.

"Hey San I felt that we needed to talk alone", She said.

"Look Britt I don't like the fact that he's around you and our son", I said.

"San if the conversation was starting off like this I rather leave", She walking to the door till I pull her arm.

"Britt don't leave look I can't help it", I say while looking at with lust filled eyes.

"San why are you staring at me like that",Before she said another word I kissed her.

I was surprised to see that she kissed my back then I led her to the bedroom.

Brittany Pov:

4 months later

I still can't get over the fact I cheated on Sam with Santiago I haven't told anybody about it.

"Mama can I ask you a question", Mason said while running in the room.

"Sure baby", I said

"Is the Santiago go my real daddy", Mason asked while looking curious.

"Mason honestly Santiago is your real dad", I tell him.

"Son daddy Sam is not", Mason asked.

"No he just been taking care of you", I said.

"Well can we go daddy San then", Mason said while giving me the famous Lopez pout.

"Ok Mason", I said while kissing his tanned hand then I called Santiago.

"Hello", He said.

"Hi San it's me Britt", I said.

"Oh hi Britt what's going on", He said.

"Nothing much it's just that Mason wanted to see you", I said.

"Ok I'm on my way", He said.

"Ok bye", I said while hanging up.

"Well", Mason said.

"He's on his way", I said.

Santiago Pov:

As soon as I got to Brittany house she just old me that door was unlock and just come right in.

"Hi Britt", I said.

"Hi San", She said.

"So where's Mason", I asked.

"Oh he's in the kitchen", She said.

Chapter 7

Santiago Pov:

I walked in the kitchen as soon as entered it Mason grabs my leg hugging it close to him

"Hi man", I said.

"Hi daddy San", Mason said. My heart melted when he said that. I then picked up my six year old son.

"Look daddy I a big boy now aren't I", He said with a toothless smile

"Yes you are", I said.

Brittany Pov:

I felt tears coming from my eyes as soon as I saw Mason and Santiago.

"Um Santiago can you watch him I'll be right back", I said ruining the moment again.

"Yeah sure", He said. I then went to the store to pick up some pregnancy tests I have noticed I have been throwing up a lot. As I entered the store I went and bought a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom peed on the stick and waited for 30 minutes. After waiting 30 minutes the test came back out saying I was pregnant.

Santiago Pov:

I hear strange noise coming out of the livingroom so I went to see what it was and saw Brittany crying.

"Brittany what's wrong", I said.

"Santiago I'm pregnant", She said.

"What", I said I was a 100 percent sure the kid was mine.

"I pregnant San by you again how am I gonna tell Sam", She said.

"Brittany why don't you go lay down and rest", I said.

"Ok San", She said while kissing my cheek


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany Pov

Its been weeks since I found out that I am pregnant with Santiago's baby and haven't told anybody but Santiago, I feel guilty that I am hiding this from Sam, but more importantly I feel bad for cheating on him. As I turn towards the door I see my son Mason running up to me with his father Santiago behind him.

"Hi Mommy",Mason said with a big smile as his tan hands come across my waist

"Hi baby", I say while ruffling his back hair

"Hey Britt", Santiago says with his hands in his pocket

"Hi San Mason why don't you go up to your room while I talk to your father", I say as Mason obeys and runs upstairs

"Britt did you tell him", Santiago says while looking her in her eyes

"No, Santiago this is hard", I say trying to reason with him

"No it's not look, Brittany already missed out on one of my kids life I'm not doing the same for this one",Santiago says

"Santiago what do I tell Sam do I just go up to him and say hi I cheated on you with Mason father and is pregnant by him again", I say sarcastically

"Duh", He says

"Santiago I'll tell him tonight I promise", I say

"Tonight right", He says with his brown eyes are practically undressing me but I know I can't give in

"Right", I say as I go upstairs to check on Mason

"Mace come say bye to your father", I say with my hands on hip

"ok", Mason says running down stairs hugging Santiago tightly

"You promise your coming back right", Mason asks Santiago which breaks my heart to hear him say because mostly all his life it was Sam raising him and not Santiago

"I promise I'm never leaving you again", Santiago says sincerely and goes out of the door

Santiago Pov

I know I need to make this right I need to provide for my kids and get Brittany back more specifically get Brittany back and guppy lips out of the picture. So I go over to my sister Rachel house, when I walked in I'm shocked to see Sam.

"Hey Santiago", He says never looking at me

"Sam", I then realized this was a better way to talk to him I won't tell him about Brittany being pregnant with my child

"Evans we need to talk", I say while clenching my teeth

"ok", Sam says finally looking at me I then walked to the kitchen with Sam trailing behind me

"Soo", Sam says

"Look we're not on the best of terms but I do wanna make sure Mason is ok", I say

"Mason is fine that's how he got through six years without you in his life the last time I checked Santiago your nothing but a deadbeat dad", He says now he has crossed the line

"Fuck you Evans I shouldn't have left my family but your nothing but just a rebound so when Brittany tells you what she has to say tonight it'll be my perfect opportunity to get my girl and son back", I say while growling

"Wait what are you talking Brittany has to tell me something", Sam says sounding confused whatever you'll hear I say while leaving my sis house

Sam Pov

As Santiago leaves I couldn't help but leave next wanting to hear what Brittany has to tell me. So I opened the door to Me and Brittany house I swear I love saying that I come to a tan grinning boy with the same Santiago grin I can't help but feel anger it's like the more I realize Mason looks like Santiago and every possible way just with Brittany personality

"Britt, I'm home", I say as my eyes never leaving Mason

"oh hi Sam",she says while kissing me it didn't take long for me to respond to the kiss but now I have the urge to claim Brittany but not she deserves to be treated fairly

"Hi Mace buddy", I say pulling away smiling down upon him

"Hi Daddy Sam", Mason says smiling I can't help but smile back at him

"Um Sam we need to talk",She says a little bit nervous

"I know Santiago came by Rachel and Quinn house and told me", I say

"Oh well... Sam... I...I", Brittany sad while stuttering

"Britt it's ok let it out", I say

"I'm pregnant Sam", She says. She said she's pregnant

"That means I'm going to be a father", I say hopefully

"Sam you and Santiago needs to talk", She says nervously I'm confuse how does he have anything to do with my baby


End file.
